


Wayward Son

by runsinthefamily



Series: Wayward [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome, peach - Freeform, safe word, toppy!Anders is a beautiful thing, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsinthefamily/pseuds/runsinthefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear god, I just needed to write some PWP. The ever-lovely flutiebear suggested this prompt.</p><p><i>Seamus gets deflowered by either Hawke or Anders...</i></p><p><i>The one not deflowering...assists.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't until Saemus started showing up at the Hanged Man, buying rounds and sitting close but not too close and scrubbing awkwardly at his endearingly bird-nested black hair whenever Garrett glanced at him that Garrett caught wise to what was going on. And even then Isabela had to elbow him in the side and tilt her chin, drawing his gaze to the way that Saemus was staring at him. No. Staring at his lips. With wide, slightly glazed eyes.

Oh, Maker.

He knew that look, if only because he knew intimately what it felt like to wear it. Three years of gazing dopily at Anders had left their mark. His heart contracted a little, realizing that he was going to have to put the boy off, and no matter how gently he did it, it was going to hurt.

"What is it?" Anders, knocking his knee against Garrett's, always so attuned to his mood.

"The kid," said Garrett. "I think he's got a crush."

Anders looked down the table to where Saemus had directed his eyes down at his hand of cards, brow wrinkled in a perplexity that rivaled Merrill for cuteness. "You just figured this out?"

"Alright, I'm stupid," muttered Garrett. "I was just trying to be nice to him, what with his boyfriend dying and his dad being such a prick about it."

Anders choked a little on his cider. "Boyfriend?" he repeated. "Uhm, no. The Ashaad followed the Qun. Mating is for procreation."

"How in Andraste's name do you know about Qunari mating habits?" Garrett asked.

"Seamus talked to me a bit about it," said Anders, smirking. "Poor frustrated kid."

"Hmmm ..." said Garrett, eyes locked on Anders's lips. Maker, the things that smirk did to him. He wasn't usually one for such blatant public affection, but he was pleasantly buzzed and maybe it would wake Saemus to the reality that Garrett was spoken for and he should direct his puppy eyes to a more suitable target.

Anders raised his eyebrows as Garrett leaned in, the smirk grew a little, and then he was leaning too, mouth open, hand coming up to thread through Garrett's beard and then cup his jaw. Garrett shut his eyes and let go of anything other than the feel of Anders. Anders kissing him, Anders touching him, Anders with him. Almost a year they'd been together, and it was just now beginning to feel real.

They broke apart to applause and hooting and catcalls. Isabela was biting one fist and fanning herself theatrically with the other hand. Varric was chuckling and scribbling, Merrill was giggling, her eyes squinched up happily. Aveline was smiling down at her cards, Fenris was, well, being Fenris. Saemus...

Saemus was still staring, still open mouthed and dewy-eyed, except now he was also flushed and damp-lipped and looking as though someone had dropped a brick on his head.

And he was looking at Garrett and Anders both.

"Uh oh," said Anders into his ear. "Don't think that was quite the message you intended to send."

"Fuck," said Garrett.

Anders laughed.

Garrett did his best not to look at Saemus again that evening, not wanting to encourage him. What was the kid thinking, anyway? There had to be reams of attractive young scions of the noble houses lining up to catch his eye. Although of course, when it had been Garrett laid out on the meat block of noble matchmaking, it hadn't been so much delightful as terrifying. Maybe it wasn't such a mystery why Saemus was down in a Lowtown dive, mooning after Ferelden upstarts and scruffy healers.

Anders wasn't doing much to help matters, hanging on Garrett's shoulders and drinking out of his cup and trailing his fingers into the hair at the nape of Garrett's neck. Garret couldn't help the way his eyes lidded slightly at the light scrape of nails against scalp.

"Anders," he muttered sidelong, "what the Void?"

"Shh," said Anders. "He's so cute, look at him."

Garrett took another look, despite his better judgement. Saemus was flushed and squirming and biting at his lip, stealing glances their way and then dropping his eyes immediately. His hair was particularly ridiculous tonight, standing up like the spikes on Fenris's armor. Varric leaned over and whispered something to him, probably advice on how to play his hand, and Saemus smiled, pleased and embarrassed in equal portion.

"He's adorable," said Anders and dropped a hand onto Garrett's thigh, fingers sliding upward and inward.

"Anders, what?" Garrett hissed.

Anders looked at him, his eyes all hot amber and wide pupils and then put his lips against Garrett's ear. "I would love to watch you fuck him."

Garrett's breath went out in a rush.

"Are you - are you serious?" He couldn't hide the way he'd shivered, or the way his prick moved, nudging Anders's hand.

"Yes," said Anders.

"Alright, break it up, you two," said Varric. "Some of us are still trying to play cards."

Anders laughed easily and took his hands off Garrett to pick up his cards.

Aveline took Saemus home, as she did every night he came out. Merrill and Isabela wound their arms around one another and made for the Alienage, Fenris mooched off ahead of Anders and Garrett, close enough to assist in case any of the gang decided tonight was the night to tackle the mighty Hawke but not so close that he was really with them. Which suited Garrett fine, since he didn't need this conversation overhead.

"Alright, what was that in there?" Garrett asked. "Are you just trying a new method of getting me worked up or what?"

"No. Well, yes, but that doesn't mean I wasn't serious." Anders looked at him sidelong. "You've mentioned the possibility a few times. How did you put it? A 'guest star.'"

"That was a joke," said Garrett, feebly.

"Oh, really?" Anders drawled.

"And I didn't mean ... with the Viscount's son ... I thought maybe Isabela would ..."

"I'm certain she would," said Anders. "She'd leap at the chance. But I don't want her. I want him." He stopped in the street, took Garrett by the shoulders and kissed him. "I want to see you lay him out and make him die by sweet inches," he said against Garrett's lips. "And you know you want it too."

"Uhn," said Garrett, articulately.

"Seduce him," said Anders. "Don't lie to him. Offer him one night, in our hands. Watch how quickly he'll say yes. He'll trip over himself for the chance."

"How do I - ?"

Anders shrugged. "I could do it, if you like."

The bolt of heat that shot through his stomach made his knees weak. "Yes," he said.

Anders smiled. "Invite him for dinner. I'll do the rest."

Garrett headed straight to the writing desk when they got home, penned a swift, only slightly blotted note inviting Saemus Dumont to dine with Serrah Garrett Hawke the following evening, and left it for Bodahn to deliver in the morning. Then he went upstairs and fucked Anders against the wall, whispering endearments and declarations of love while he drove them both ruthlessly to climax.

They sprawled naked in the bed afterward, as the fire died down and turned the room into a cave of red shadows. Garrett watched Anders blink and sigh and slowly relax.

"I'll only do it if you promise," said Garrett.

Anders opened sleep-heavy eyes. "Promise what?"

"That it won't change anything. Between us."

"Life is change," said Anders. "Love is change. Things that don't change die. But I promise you that nothing will make me stop loving you."

"Alright then," said Garrett and shifted over to kiss Anders. "He's going to think he's died and gone to the Golden City."

"Oh, Garrett," said Anders. "You have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Saemus turned up on time, like a good boy. He was accompanied by two of the city Guard, who delivered him and tapped their helmets to Garrett and left. It was misting lightly outside and there were tiny droplets in Saemus's hair. When he came forward to clasp Garrett's forearm in greeting, Garrett saw that they were caught in his eyelashes, too.

"Serrah Hawke," said Saemus. "Your hospitality honors me."

"Come," said Garrett. He felt the warm, firm press of Saemus's fingers and palm and a slow curl of heal unwound itself in his lower belly. "Must we be so formal? You've seen me stinking drunk and bellowing dirty sea chanties with Isabela, after all."

Saemus ducked his head and laughed a little.

"Call me Garrett," said Garrett.

"And I'm Anders," said Anders, coming down the stairs. He was out of his coat, for once, in simple pants and an ivory shirt open at the collar. His hair was loose.

Garrett blinked and for a second contemplated shoving Saemus out the door and ravishing Anders right on the staircase. Then he glanced sideways and imagined the two of them together, golden head bent against black. "Drink?" he offered, extending a hand toward the library.

Saemus drank like a nobleman, swirling and sniffing the brandy with admirable reserve. Anders leaned against the fireplace, smiling into his glass as Garrett held forth amusingly about his adventures. Saemus relaxed by degrees, his nervous tension bled out by laughter and brandy until he was smiling openly, eyes lit with happiness.

Anders refilled his snifter and then came to sit by Garrett's chair and rest his cheek against Garrett's knee. Garrett let his hand fall on Anders's shoulder, caressed a thumb down the side of his neck.

Saemus stuck his face into his brandy again and emerged a bit flushed. There was a long, silent moment.

"Dinner is served, messeres," said Bodahn at the door.

"Thank you, Bodahn," said Garrett.

Anders unfolded from the ground with lanky grace and offered a hand to Saemus. "You look a bit ensconced there," he said.

"These are comfortable chairs," said Saemus, taking Anders's hand.

"Garrett always picks nice things," said Anders. He hauled a bit too hard and Saemus stumbled against him as he came to his feet.

"Sorry!"

"No harm done," said Anders. He put one hand on Saemus's chest, steadying him and then let it drop slowly away, the fingers trailing just a little down the center line of Saemus's torso.

 _Fuck, he's good at this._ Garrett was half-hard just watching it.

Bodahn served the wine, bowed at Garrett's dismissal, and withdrew, leaving the three of them in the dining room. Garrett didn't eat much, just sat at the head of the table, chin in his hand, and watched Anders work.

It wasn't obvious, wasn't crude. It was a subtle web of glances and not-quite deliberate touches to Saemus's hands or his own lips, the way he used his hair, now glancing through it, now tucking it behind his ear to expose his neck. Garrett never knew that he had it in him. Their own courtship, if it could be called such, had been a series of awkwardly honest exchanges. Anders had never been anything but raw and open with him. This elegantly crafted seduction was something new.

It was hot as hell.

Anders threw him a glance as they came to the end of the cheese and fruit and Garrett excused himself to make sure that Bodahn, Sandal and Orana had retired for the evening.

When he came back, Anders was kissing Saemus.

Garrett paused in the doorway, breath frozen in his lungs. There was a prickle of jealousy, quickly drowned in the dizzying wave of want that flooded over him, a physical sensation, like warm water rushing over his skin.

Anders was sitting on the dinner table, Saemus between his knees with hands hovering awkwardly in the air above Anders's thighs. Anders had both hands in Saemus's thick black hair, fingertips kneading at his scalp. Their eyes were closed, their mouths locked together. Anders's jaw dropped a bit, his cheeks hollowed, and Seamus made a small sound of surrender.

His tongue, Garrett realized, was now in Saemus's mouth.

Anders pulled away, sucking Saemus's lower lip before letting him go. "Garrett," he said, low and sensuous.

Saemus startled, tried to pull away. His face went red from hairline to chin. "Serrah Haw - I - this - um!"

Anders locked his feet together behind Saemus's knees, trapping him. "He told you to call him Garrett," he remonstrated. "You don't want to be rude, do you?"

"Be nice, Anders," said Garrett. Saemus's confused panic and lust was delicious. It made him feel predatory and not very kind.

"I am being nice," said Anders, taking hold of Saemus's hips and pulling him in again. "Aren't I being nice, Saemus?"

"I - I ..."

"We have a proposal to make to you," said Anders, kissing along Saemus's jaw. "A - proposition, if you will."

"Stay with us. Tonight," said Garrett.

Saemus was speechless. His face went white and then red again. "Stay -?" he squeaked.

"In our bed," elaborated Anders, nipping at an earlobe. "In our arms."

"Both of you?" Saemus blurted.

Garrett pushed away from the door and walked over. He took hold of Saemus's hand and tugged, and Anders let him go, smiling. "Both of us," he said, brushing a strand of black hair away from Saemus's forehead. "But only if you want."

"If I want," Saemus echoed dumbly. "Holy Maker, if I want?" He raised a trembling hand and touched just the very tips of his fingers to Garrett's chin. It was like the kiss of a spell wisp, hardly more than a shiver against his skin.

"Say yes," said Anders, behind him.

"Yes," said Saemus.

Garrett cupped his face, tipped it back, and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

They passed Saemus back and forth for a while and then crowded him between them, Anders kissing his mouth while Garrett slowly tugged his doublet open and then off. He wore a beautifully embroidered white shirt underneath, of linen so fine that Garrett could see the light dusting of dark hair down his chest right through it. His nipples stood out, denting the cloth, and Garrett ran his thumbs over them.

Saemus tore his mouth from Anders's. "Oh, Maker!"

So Garrett did it again. And then took hold of them between thumb and forefinger and rolled them gently. Saemus bowed backward, eyes closing. Anders leaned down, nudged Garret's hand aside, and licked Seamus's left nipple through the shirt, dragging the cloth across skin, leaving a wet, translucent spot behind. Seamus whined.

"Upstairs, I think," said Garrett hoarsely.

Anders took Saemus by the hand and led him out, stumbling and heavy-eyed. Garrett followed them up the stairs, watching the play of muscles in Saemus's arse. He wanted to bite it like an apple.

 _Soon._

Saemus went where Anders directed, pliant and lovely. Into Garrett's bedroom, up against the bedpost for another kiss, Anders pinning him and arching his lower back to press his hips against him. Garrett closed the door and leaned against it, undoing the sash of his robe. Andraste's ass, they were gorgeous together. Anders all lean and tall and golden, Saemus broadshouldered but still soft-edged, his hands hesitant on Anders's back.

"You've never been with a man before," said Anders. He began undoing the ties of Seamus's shirt.

"Never been with anyone," Saemus said softly. "Not - not really."

"Like a peach," said Anders, spreading the shirt wide. "A lovely peach, all fresh and unbruised."

"Are you going to bruise me?" asked Saemus, a flicker of humor in his voice.

"Only if you want it," said Anders.

"Only what you want," said Garrett. He dropped his robe to the floor and came forward barechested.

Saemus bit his lower lip, unconsciously, Garrett was sure. It was indescribably alluring.

"Anything you don't want, just tell us, we'll stop," said Garrett. "I promise."

"Anything you do want, you can tell us that, too," said Anders. He stripped off his own shirt, tossed it aside, and then climbed onto the bed. "Come here," he said, to Garrett.

Garrett went. When they kissed, he could taste Saemus on Anders's lips, on his tongue. The soft whisper of cloth made him look up to see Saemus, shirtless, standing at the side of the bed. Garrett reached up, took his wrist, and pulled him down.

There was a brief confusion of bodies, Saemus falling in between them and then just the heated press of flesh. Garrett captured him for another kiss and then bent his head back to lick and suck along his neck. Garrett could feel Anders's hands petting up and down the side of Saemus's body, soothing him like a cat. Garrett shifted his hips forward until he could feel Saemus's cock and then rubbed.

"Ah, ah, Maker, please stop, I'm, I'm going to ..." The desperation and panic in Saemus's voice was nigh irresistible and for a moment Garrett only rutted harder.

"Please," Saemus begged, his voice skirling upward.

Anders sat up on the other side of him and gave Garrett a shove. "Greedy," he said.

Garrett collapsed away from the two of them, panting.

"Up against the headboard," said Anders. When Garrett obeyed, Anders guided Saemus to sit between Garrett's legs, bare back against bare chest.

Garrett wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pressed a kiss under his ear. Saemus was still trembling a bit. His cock strained against the laces of his pants.

Anders knelt in front of them. "Hang on to Garrett, sweetling," he said, plucking the laces loose. "Hips up." Saemus lifted his hips, stomach muscles flexing beautifully, and Anders stripped his pants down his legs. "Glorious," Anders murmured and put his palm to the wet spot on Saemus's smallclothes.

Saemus moaned and closed his hands around Garrett's forearms, tugging at them one minute and squeezing them tighter against him the next.

Anders licked Seamus's left nipple, then his right, and then took him by the chin. "Watch," he instructed.

Saemus nodded. His breath stuttered in and out.

Anders smirked at Garrett. "I know I don't have to tell you." The smirk lasted all the way down Saemus's chest and belly before he abandoned it to open wide and put his mouth over that tempting little wet mark stretched tight across the head of Saemus's cock.

"Fuck!" It was the first curse that Garrett had ever heard escape Saemus's well-bred lips. "Oh, fuuuuck." He rolled his head back against Garrett's shoulder.

"He told you to watch," Garrett said into his ear.

"Uh, uh, uh," said Saemus but managed to look down again. "Uhn, oh, Maker."

Anders took his mouth away, wiped it unashamedly with his wrist, and then stripped Saemus's smalls away.

"Maker, Saemus," said Garrett, unable to control an upward twitch of his hips. "Look at you."

Saemus's cock was, well, there was no word other than luscious. Medium length, wide but not too wide, straight and fine. The crown emerged from his enfolding skin dark pink and moist. The hair around it was fine and downy, his balls half drawn up. His thighs tensed, the long muscles there defined and sleek. He was close, everything about him shouted of how close he was to orgasm.

Anders put a hand on Saemus's inner thigh and spread him a little more. Saemus made a small whining noise, those gorgeous blue-green eyes fixed pleadingly on Anders's face.

"You think that once you come, it's over," said Anders. "It isn't." He flexed his fingers, white sparks sizzling between his fingertips. "So I want you to forget about anything else," he nuzzled along Saemus's cock, "except me," he licked, base to crown, "and my mouth." He took Saemus in, slowly, amber eyes still gazing upward, until his chin rested in black hair.

"Oh," said Saemus in a small voice.

Anders closed his eyes and swallowed.

When Saemus bucked upward, shouting wordlessly, Garrett was hard-pressed not to come himself, all over Seamus's tense, heaving back. He knew what it felt like to be in Anders's throat, to feel the spasming of the muscles there as he danced his tongue along the bottom of Garrett's cock. He wondered if Saemus had ever come anywhere other than his sheets or his hand before this, and wondered, further, if they weren't ruining the boy for any future lovers.

Saemus collapsed against him again, gasping, shaking.

"So beautiful," said Garrett. "That was just lovely, you were lovely." He moved a little, letting Saemus feel his erection, letting him know that it was for him.

Anders came up, his lips glistening, and Garrett leaned over Saemus 's shoulder to kiss them clean. "I think you should fuck me," said Garrett, pulling back a little. "Saemus can watch."

"Mnnmm," said Anders and rolled off them onto his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms.

Garrett carefully deposited Saemus on the bed, sliding out from under him, and then fetched the slippery salve that Anders called "lover's balm." Anders knew a vast repertoire of substances that could be used for sex, including a spell he called "grease" which produced a viscous, slippery, impossible-to-launder liquid and was a last resort. Lover's balm was his own recipe, and sales to the Blooming Rose had generated a not-inconsequential supplement for the running of his clinic.

He handed the jar to Saemus. "Hang onto that for now," he said and then shucked his pants and smalls.

Saemus clutched the jar and dropped his eyes to Garrett's groin. The weight of his gaze was nearly palpable and Garrett's cock twitched. When Saemus wet his lips Garrett gave in to temptation and climbed astride him.

Anders watched, hot-eyed.

"Want a taste?" asked Garrett kindly, straddling Saemus's shoulders.

The boy nodded dumbly and Garrett cupped that smooth chin, took hold of his cock with his other hand, and coaxed Saemus up. Those sculpted lips parted, the tongue came out ...

Garrett groaned and tilted his head back at the first wet, tentative touch. It withdrew and he looked down.

"Watch," said Saemus and licked again, more confidently and then slid his lips over the head.

"Holy Andraste, that is so amazing," Anders breathed. He unlaced his pants and tugged them off.

Garrett traced his fingers over Saemus's ears, trailed them down his neck to his shoulders and then back again, cupped the back of his head but did not thrust, did not move at all. He let Saemus explore, gave encouraging sounds when he found a rhythm, when he dragged his tongue up under the head and across the tip, when he strove to take Garrett down and had to give it up, gagging and coughing.

Saemus dropped his head back to the pillow, lips wet and swollen, and Garrett rested his hands on the headboard, slumping a little.

"Beautiful boy," he said, a bit unsteadily.


	4. Chapter 4

He slid reluctantly away from Saemus and lay down next to him, pressed shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip. Saemus was still looking at him with those bewitching eyes. His hair was a mess, tangled and sweaty. Garrett pushed it off his forehead and leaned over to kiss him.

Anders kissed Garrett's shoulder and the back of his neck and so on down his spine until he came to Garrett's ass. Garrett spread his legs and tipped his ass up, wondering if Anders would start with the salve or ...

"Uhn." He pulled away from Seamus's mouth to drop his forehead against Saemus's shoulder. Saemus leaned up on his elbows and Garrett buried his face in the pillow instead.

"What are you doing?" It was half-scandalized, half-wondering.

"I'm kissing him," said Anders, amused.

"There?"

"Mmmhmm,"

Garrett bit the pillow and hiked his hips up further.

"Is it - does it - ?"

"You could ask Garrett how it feels but he gets a bit incoherent when I do this."

"Stop - talking," said Garrett into the pillow.

Anders chuckled and then his tongue returned, wet and agile and strong. Garrett was wheezing and shuddering by the time Anders sat up again.

"Salve, now, please."

Garrett turned his head to the side and saw Saemus fumble in the sheets and then hand the pot over. He was hard again and when he saw Garrett smiling at him he laid down, put his face up to Garrett's and kissed him, rather sweetly.

"Maker, I can't wait to see you fuck him, Garrett," said Anders.

Saemus moaned into Garrett's mouth just as Anders slid the first finger into Garrett's arse. Garrett gasped and Saemus took the opportunity to slip his tongue past Garret's lips. It was wet and eager and a bit sloppy but combined with Anders's consummate skill at fingering it was insanely erotic.

Anders hauled back on Garrett's hips, bringing him to his knees, pulling him away from Saemus's lips. The smell of the balm was heavy in the air, spindleweed and something heavier, almost smoky. Anders kissed Garrett once on the tailbone and then pressed in.

"Fuuuuck," Garrett groaned.

Saemus sat up again, against the headboard, his hands fisting in the sheets.

"Touch yourself," said Anders, still sliding in. "Like you do when you think about us."

Saemus flushed an amazing shade of red all down his neck and chest. When he lifted one hand to his prick it was shaking a little.

"Maker's cock, yes," said Anders, seating himself to the hilt.

Garrett let out his breath in a groaning sigh. "Anders, I love - " he checked himself, didn't want to make Saemus feel left on the outside " - your cock," he finished.

Anders caressed his back, trailing little sparks of electricity that made Garrett jump and quiver. "I know you do," he said. He pushed on the back of Garrett's neck and Garrett went submissively, chest to the mattress, back bowed, knees spread.

Anders started fucking him. Garrett closed his eyes, gave over to sensation. Anders rocked him on the bed, making low noises of lust and satisfaction. His scalp prickled. The snaps of lightning got sharper, startling him with their hot, stinging not-quite-pain.

He could hear Saemus's breath steepening, hear the sound of him wanking, could feel the heat of his body close by Garrett's left shoulder. He shifted, eyes shut, and pressed his face against Saemus's hip. Saemus gasped and his rhythm faltered.

"Use the salve," said Anders, his voice thick. "Spend on his back."

A brief pause, Saemus's body shifting and then resettling and then the sounds began again, wetter, faster. Anders sped up as well.

Saemus rose to his knees, the bed dipping beneath his concentrated weight. Garrett reached out, caught hold of his thighs. He was straddling Garrett's head. Anders leaned forward over Garrett's back and kissed Saemus, who put a hand down on Garrett's ass for balance. His fingers bit in as the noise of his masturbation got faster yet and Garrett groaned into the bed.

"Up, up," said Anders. Garrett came upright, head spinning, and put his arms around Saemus's neck for support. Anders seized his hips and caught the pace again immediately. Saemus wound his fingers through Garrett's hair and kissed him. His other hand fell to Garrett's cock and Garrett twitched away.

"That's - uh, ah! - that's for you," he panted.

"Yes," said Saemus. "Yes, alright."

"Oh Maker," said Anders and his rhythm broke. "Oh, fuck, oh Maker." He drove against Garrett erratically.

Garrett arched backward, leaned his head against Anders's shoulder to put his mouth up to Anders's ear. "Come. Come for me."

Anders gasped, strained, shook, and then his whole body went loose. "Uhn. Oh, Maker. Andraste wept."

Garrett kissed his sweaty neck and then eased down onto the bed, Anders's weight falling across his back. Saemus sank into a crosslegged seat next to them. When Garrett met his eyes, he smiled, dreamy and unselfconscious and a bit awed.

"Bad Saemus," Anders mumbled against Garrett's back. "You didn't come."

Saemus grinned, a bit shamefaced. "Didn't want to. I wanted to watch."

"Off, Anders," said Garrett.

Anders muttered and pressed his face into Garrett's spine and then carefully moved away. Garrett bit his lip as Anders pulled free. Saemus watched, quiet and almost solemn, as Anders did a cursory cleanup and then lay down with a little sigh.

"Are you going to ..." Saemus trailed off as Garrett sat up and reached for his hand.

"Only if you want me to," said Garrett. He turned Saemus's hand over in his and kissed the palm. "Do you want me to?"

Gooseflesh rippled up Saemus's arm. "Yes," he whispered.

Garrett tugged, gently, and Saemus came forward to straddle his lap. Their cocks brushed together, Saemus's still slick with the balm. Garrett cupped Saemus's arse in his hands and brought him in tight.

"Maker," Saemus groaned.

"Turn sideways," Anders complained.

"You move," said Garrett, rutting slowly against Saemus, watching his eyelids flutter.

Anders went to the foot of the bed and sat up against a bedpost. He was already getting hard again. Grey Wardens, Garrett thought. Sometimes the taint seemed worth it.

Garrett dug the salve up out of the rumpled bedsheets and dipped deeply. "Have you ever explored here?" he murmured against Saemus's jaw, running his index finger down the crack of that tight arse. The skin was soft as silk.

"N-no ..." Saemus wavered.

"We'll go slow," Garrett assured him. "Oh, so slow." He touched the pucker and it contracted sharply. Saemus gasped. "So slow, for you," Garrett cooed. "Mmm, just a touch, see? Just a little touch." He ran the pad of his finger in a circle just outside the tight muscle, letting the salve make it a smooth glide, spiraling slowly inward.

"That feels..." said Saemus, and then, "Maker." He was relaxing a bit now, opening slightly under Garrett's fingertip.

Anders held out the pot, silently, and Garrett scooped some more.

"Open," said Garrett, pressing lightly. "Open up for me, darling, come on. Yes. Maker, you're sweet. Just like a peach, Anders was right. Relax now, relax." Up to the first knuckle, and Saemus arched up, dragging his cock along Garrett's stomach and Garrett licked his nipple, hard and taut and just barely refrained from bitching down. "Saemus," he said. "Saemus, Saemus."

"Uhn," said Saemus, shaking, and then all of a sudden relaxed and sank back down and took Garrett's finger the whole way.

"Oh, fuck," said Anders.

Saemus's face tensed and then smoothed and then he put his forehead against Garrett's. "More," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Saemus was tight as a fist and Garrett was not about to let youthful enthusiasm hurry him. He twisted and curled and slowly fucked Saemus with just the one finger before adding another, with more balm, slowly. Saemus's cries and pleas were far too lovely to cut short, in any case.

"Oh, Maker."

"Please, please. Please!"

"You - I - please, I can't stand it. I can't - ohhhh!"

By the time Garrett slid the third finger in alongside the other two, Saemus was reduced to gasps and incoherency, sweating and red faced and clutching at Garrett's shoulders.

Garrett curled his fingers forward one last time, rubbing just so, and Saemus put his face against Garrett's shoulder and bit him. Just for a second, but not gently, and Garrett let out a startled cry.

"Sorry, sorry!" Saemus gasped, sitting up. "I didn't mean -"

Garrett kissed him silent and pulled his fingers out, carefully. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I don't mind a bit of rough play now and then. Just don't draw blood and we're all happy."

Saemus bit Garrett's lower lip in response.

Anders came forward and slid his hands over Saemus's shoulders. "Can I lend a hand?"

"Saemus?"

Sameus leaned back against Anders, eyes lidded, lips swollen, sweaty and ravaged-looking already. "Yes," he said. "Yes, I want you ... in me." His eyes widened a bit at the words, as though he were surprised by his own boldness.

"Up," said Anders and Saemus rose to his knees. Anders reached down, clasped Garrett's cock, and then guided Saemus forward and down, aligning them together. "Slowly," said Anders as Saemus pressed downward. "Easy." His hands lit with blue and Saemus gasped. Garrett could feel the edges of the wash of healing energy Anders spread into Saemus, easing his way. "Yes. Yes. Maker. So fucking gorgeous, Garrett, you don't even know."

Garrett knew. He watched Saemus's face as they slowly came together, saw the struggle and the fear and the ecstasy and the discovery. His whole body was wracked with shivers. "So tight," Garrett breathed. "Fuck, you feel amazing, you're amazing."

Saemus closed his eyes and titled his head back, still slowly, so slowly sinking. Anders urged him up a bit and then back down and he moaned so loudly that Garrett wondered for a moment if the servants heard. Then he was descending faster, pressing down against Anders's whispered advice, shaking his head, forehead furrowed, teeth bared.

When his ass ground down into Garrett's lap he opened his eyes and just panted, like a warrior after a hard battle. "You," he said and shifted, his thighs tghtening.

"Inside, yes," said Garrett. His cock flexed eagerly inside Saemus.

"I can feel you," Saemus whispered.

"Yes," said Garrett.

Saemus shut his eyes again and lifted up a little. "Oh. Oh!"

"Lean back," said Anders. "I'm here."

Saemus leaned back trustingly, his head laid against Ander's shoulder, his hands going to either side of Anders's legs. Garrett rolled his hips and Seamus clutched the sheets. "Ah!"

"Is it good?" asked Garrett, doing it again.

"Yessss..."

Anders ran his hands up Saemus's belly and thumbed his nipples. "You like this, as I recall," he said against the black hair.

"Mmmnm, yes. Harder," said Saemus.

Anders laughed low in his throat. "How hard?" He pinched, lightly.

"Harder, oh!" Saemus arched his back into Garrett's thrust.

"Tell me when to stop, then," said Anders, squeezing.

"D-d-don't stop, fuck!"

"Is that how it is?" asked Garrett, watching where Anders bore down, watching the flesh between his fingers turn dark red. "Is that what you like? We can give you that."

"Please," said Saemus. "Oh, Maker, please."

Garrett thrust again, digging his fingernails into Saemus's buttocks, relishing the needy whine that escaped Saemus's throat. Anders dipped his head and bit the side of Saemus's neck, right where the muscle of his shoulder ended. Anders made a kind of deep, possessive growl.

"Fuck, Anders," said Garrett. "Oh, Maker that's so ..." He thrust harder, gripped harder.

Saemus tossed his head and sobbed.

Anders drew his head back, eyes wild, lips wet. "If you want us to stop, Saemus ..."

"No, no, Maker, no."

"But if you do, just say ..." He trailed off and looked to Garrett.

"Peach," said Garrett.

Anders laughed a little. "Yes. Alright, Saemus?"

"Yes."

"Say it now so I know you heard."

"P-peach. Oh, fuck."

"Good," said Anders and bit him again, this time just under the ear.

Saemus wailed.

He liked teeth. And nails. And hair-pulling, as Anders found out when he moved Saemus's head to get access to the other side of his neck. When Garrett pinned one of his hands to the bed he struggled a little, without real strength, and pressed his lips together when they asked him if he wanted to say his word.

It was fascinating, not to mention stupidly hot, and despite his own looming, increasingly more imminent orgasm, Garrett wanted nothing more than to just play with Saemus all night, see what kind of noises he could wring from him, how long they could go on driving him to the edge and then bringing him back down.

Anders was a master at this, of course. "Shhh," he soothe, as Garrett stopped short and Anders let go of whatever small part of Saemus he was savaging and Saemus sobbed and begged. "Shhh, darling, we have you, trust us, trust us." Petting Saemus along his sides and chest and face, while Saemus turned his cheek dumbly against Anders's neck and sighed shudderingly.

"Anders," said Garrett, "I don't know how much longer I can hold out, seriously."

Anders looked up at him through his loose, tangled hair, amber eyes hot as embers. "Come, then," he said. Saemus twitched a little, and Anders caressed his face, ran a thumb along the line of his lower lip. "Come on his belly, and I'll take over."

Anders wrapped a hand firmly around the base of Saemus's cock and braced himself. Garrett rose a little up, took a better grasp of Saemus's hips and began to fuck him, hard. The bed creaked. Saemus panted. Garrett looked down at him, sprawled in Anders's arms, eyes closed, mouth slack. Anders kissed his temple, laid his cheek against his black hair, murmured in his ear. Pleasure laid its claws into Garrett, everything drawing up toward his groin, a thunderstorm, a tide of fire.

Anders whispered something he couldn't hear, and then the both of them opened their eyes and looked up at him at the same time, lucent blue and hot honey.

"Fuck!" He jerked back frantically, already feeling the orgasm beginning, and sprayed pearly ropes of semen across Saemus's stomach and chest. "Fuuuuck ..." He clasped his cock and milked it a few times, the last droplets falling on Seamus's cock and Anders's hand.

He fell back on his heels, chest heaving, languor dropping like a blanket over him. Saemus was still canting his hips upward, fucking at the air instinctively.

Anders moved, sudden and fierce, tossing Seamus onto the bed, kneeing his legs apart, bending to lave his tongue through Garrett's spend and then sealing Saemus's mouth with a kiss while he unerringly found the balm. Then he was rearing up, slicking his cock with one hand and clamping the other under Saemus's jaw, forcing his head back. When he thrust in, it was with a single swift motion. Saemus clawed the sheets. Anders grabbed one of Saemus's wrists and pinned it above his head.

He fucked Saemus with long, hard contractions of his belly and buttocks, his shoulders hunched, his back working. Saemus did his best to brace his feet against the bed, to move back against Anders, but with every thrust he lost purchase, had to scrabble helplessly.

It was harsh but not brutal. Beautiful and a bit scary. Anders's lips were drawn slightly back from his clenched teeth, and his eyes were narrowed and intense and nearly glowing. Saemus was openly sobbing now, begging and pleading brokenly.

Anders was silent, save for stifled grunts of effort and the rasp of his breath, until his thrusts began to quicken. Then he started to talk.

"Fuck, beautiful, yes, give me ... give over, yes. Yes. Give it to me. Give it up. Yes. Break it open. You - you're mine, right now, aren't you? You are, you are."

"I am," Saemus gasped. "For you."

"Yes," Anders groaned. "Oh, Maker, I'm going to come, beautiful. Come inside you."

"Ohhh, fuuuuck."

"But you," Anders leaned over him, going impossibly harder, deeper, "you are going to come first. Do you hear me?"

Garrett could see Saemus's denting where Anders held him, the tension in Anders's arms, the tendons straining against the skin.

"I - yes," said Saemus. "Yes."

"When I tell you to, little peach. Not before, not after. Right when I tell you."

Tears were running down Saemus's temples into his hair. "Yes," he said.

"Good. That's good."

Electricity sparked along Saemus's skin, actinic white flares, larger and louder than anything Anders had ever done to Garrett. Saemus let out a short scream.

"Fuck!" Anders picked up the pace, pounding Saemus so hard that Garrett almost winced. "Now. Now! Come!"

Saemus bent like a bow, every muscle stretched and tight and standing out in sharp relief in the flickering light of Ander's lightning. His cock leapt and danced, shooting his release against his stomach, his chest, his shoulders. His mouth opened silently.

"Maker," said Garrett, reverently.

And then, as Seamus went abruptly limp, like a puppet whose string had been cut, Anders came, thrusting convulsively forward twice, three times, quaking and moaning. Garrett knelt up quickly to catch him as he toppled sideways.


	6. Chapter 6

Anders caught hold of Garrett’s shoulders and steadied himself. “Unh,” he said. “Maker. My head is spinning.” He pulled away again and leaned over Seamus. “Sweetheart,” he said. “Look at me.”

Saemus opened his eyes and looked blankly at Anders for a heartbeat before smiling. “Hello,” he said.

“Hello,” said Anders and began to ease out.

“No, don’t,’ said Saemus. His forehead creased. “I don’t want it to be over.”

“Insatiable,” said Garrett. “I like that in a man.”

“Hmmmn,” said Anders, took hold of Saemus’s thighs, and dragged him along as he sat back on the bed.

A bit of shifting, and Seamus was cradled by them both, legs wrapped around Anders, head in Garrett’s lap. Anders ran his hands lazily up and down Saemus’s body, not to arouse but to soothe. Here and there his fingers glowed faintly as he smoothed away lovebites and bruises. Garrett scrounged Anders’s shirt from the end of the bed and used it to wipe Saemus at least partly clean.

Saemus sighed and stretched and looped his arms above his head to encircle Garrett’s waist.

“Thank you,” Anders told him, getting a startled look. “For the gift of your trust.”

“Thank you,” said Saemus. “Maker’s breath. I never thought I had a chance in the Void of ever being here.”

“In Garrett’s bed?” Anders asked, running healing fingers over Saemus’s scratched buttocks. Garrett felt a surge of warmth at the remembrance of making them, like the distant tug of a tide far out to sea.

“With you,” said Saemus. “The both of you.” He blushed a bit, which Garrett found unspeakably adorable. “I - admired Serrah Hawke, of course, but it wasn’t until, um …”

“What,” asked Garrett. “You’re not going to turn shy now, are you?”

“I saw you kissing,” Saemus confessed.

“You don’t mean last night, I take it.” Anders was smirking.

“Nooo,” said Saemus.

“Where could you possibly have seen us kissing?” Garrett asked. “We don’t usually do that sort of thing in public … wait.”

“At Lady Longalia’s soiree,” said Saemus. “I followed you out into the garden. I wasn’t spying, I swear! I just wanted to ask you if you’d spoken with my father about … but then I rounded a hedge and you were just … there.”

Anders’s smirk was wider now. “I remember that party,” he said. “I remember that kiss. You were drunk, Garrett.”

“You were … so beautiful,” said Saemus, a little dreamy, a little sad. “In the moonlight. He pulled your hair down,” he said to Anders in a whisper. “And I thought …” he shook his head. “I wanted more than anything to know what that felt like.”

The smirk had softened, gone gentle and heartfelt, and when Anders looked at Garrett across Saemus’s lovely, naked, self, he didn’t even have to ask the question.

“This doesn’t have to be a one-time thing,” said Garrett.

“No,” said Saemus. “No, I - I don’t really have a place here. The last thing I want is to come between you …”

“A little late for that,” said Garrett, unable to help himself.

“Shut it, Garrett,” said Anders with loving exasperation. “We are very fond of you, Saemus. It’s your choice but the invitation stands. There are at least one or two things we haven’t tried yet.” His tone shifted, dropped. “Bindings. Blindfolds.” He bent over and kissed Saemus lingeringly just below his navel. “The kissing of … various parts.”

Saemus shivered. “You - you make a convincing argument, serrah.”

“Sleep on it,” said Garrett. “Here. Nakedly.”

Garrett half-woke in the small hours of the night, aware of shifting and murmuring beside him. Someone breathed against his neck and he moved back against them instinctively, feeling the hot press of their cock against his ass.

"Uh, Anders," the cock's owner moaned and Garrett came awake and erect at the same time.

He turned over, kissed Saemus and dropped his hand between them, clasping their pricks together. He lifted his knee up, brushing it against Anders's hip on the other side of Saemus. Anders reached down and took hold of it, hiking it further. How long it went on, Garrett didn't know. A long time it seemed, none of them speaking, none of them moving with any great urgency.

He came, and fell asleep again, and wasn't sure which happened first.

He woke to an empty bed the next morning and wandered scruffily downstairs to find Anders and Saemus sitting in the kitchen, eating a pile of frycakes. They looked up at him as he came in and he had a moment of intense sense memory of their eyes at the moment of his orgasm the night before. He paused and took hold of the doorframe. He didn't want to know what his face looked like.

Anders smiled and took another bite of frycake. Saemus blushed and ducked his head.

They didn't press him until they were ushering him to the door, where two more of Aveline's men waited to return him home. They paused in the foyer, where Saemus bit his lip and rubbed at the back of his head and did everything but actually drag his toe along the ground.

Garrett took pity on him, caught him round the waist, and pulled him into a kiss, warm and affectionate gentle. Saemus was smiling when Garrett let him go.

"I - " he said and then Anders took him by the shoulders, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him as if he were water and the whole world a desert. He was disheveled and heavy-eyed when Anders released him.

"Tonight," said Garrett, straightening Saemus's collar and making a futile attempt to make his hair lay down. "Send us a note. Let us know."

Saemus swallowed, nodded and then laid hand on the doorknob.

"We'll be waiting," said Anders. "Peach."

Saemus gave a little laugh and then walked out into the morning sunlight.

"That went pretty well," said Anders.

Garrett took Anders's face between his hands and kissed him, slowly, thoroughly, trying to transmit the overwhelming force and frightening scope of his love through lips and tongue and breath.

They swayed together, Anders's hands on Garrett's wrists, eyes closed.

When they broke apart Garrett put his forehead against Anders's. "It's changed," he said.

"And I still love you," said Anders.

Garrett smiled. "I know."


End file.
